Here in Your Arms
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: When Carly, Sam, And Freddie are away for Spring Break, the Shay household gets broken into and Spencer gets hurt. Full warnings and such inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This Is My First iCarly Fic AND Chapter Fic So Please Be Nice. Characters May Be Slightly OOC And It Will Be A Slash Pairing Eventually So If You Don't Like, Don't Flame My Reviews. Please And Thank You! ^.^

**Summary:** When Carly, Sam, And Freddie are away for Spring Break, the Shay household gets broken into and Spencer gets hurt.

**WARNINGS:** Slash, Mild Language…I Think That's All….Rated T Just To Be Safe.

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT Own iCarly, The Characters, Or Anything Of The Sort.

*~*

**Chapter 1:**

"You sure you guys are going to be ok for a whole week by yourselves?" Spencer asked Carly and her friends as he threw the last bag into the trunk of Freddie's car.

"For the hundredth time, yes." Sam said, punching Spencer lightly on the arm.

"Plus half the seniors from our school will be there. It's just spring break" Carly smiled. Spencer nodded.

"Call me if you need anything, ok?" Carly replied, pulling him into a hug. Spencer hugged back and they pulled apart. Freddie honked his horn.

"Everyone set?" He yelled from the driver's side of the car.

"Shotgun!" Sam yelled as she ran past Spencer and Carly to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Carly rolled her eyes.

"We're taking turns Sam! Bye Spencer!" Carly climbed into the back seat and shut the door. Spencer waved to the disappearing car and walked back inside only after it was completely out of view.

Spencer reached the apartment door and placed his key in the lock. He sighed when he opened the door to find it empty. Not that he excepted anyone to be in there. He shut the door behind him and plopped down on the couch. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't good alone. He always needed someone around in order to feel happy, useful, alive.

"Maybe I should see if Mrs. Benson's home." Spencer said to himself. Wait, what? _Why_ would he think of doing that? Is he that lonely? He shook his head clear of the thought and sat up, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and hit speed dial #1.

"Hello?"

"Socko!" Spencer yelled into his phone in his usual cheerful way.

"Hey man, what's up?" Socko's voice replied.

"Nothing, hey you wanna-"

"I know what's up. You thought you were talking to Regular Socko. Well, this is Answer Machine Socko. So leave a message and maybe I'll get back to you, depending on if I can remember my answer machine code. And if I wanna talk to you. And if- " There was a beep and Spencer hung up. He hated getting Socko's voicemail. He tossed his phone on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Man, was he going to hate this week.

* * *

Spencer woke with a start later that night. He sat up and listened. He could've sworn he heard something break. Just as he was about to drift off back to sleep, there was another crash. He jumped out of bed and reached under it for the bat he kept there. He quietly opened the bedroom door and peaked out. He could see shadows moving in the living room. Sweat began to drip down his face. He got sweaty when he was scared. Spencer swallowed hard and snuck down the short hallway so the living room was in view. He saw a figure going through some draws they kept their movies and games in. Spencer saw another figure going upstairs. Spencer slid his cell phone out of his sweatpants and dialed 911.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" answered a woman on the other end.

"Hi, my name is Spencer Shay and I live at Bushwell Plaza apartment 8-C. There are two, possibly more, burglars in my apartment." Spencer whispered into the phone.

"Ok, Spencer. We are sending officers over right away. Do the burglars look armed?" the woman asked

"I can't tell-" Spencer's hand was drenched with sweat from being nervous and his phone slipped out of his hand and hit the floor with a loud _thunk._ He immediately tried to get as close to the wall as possible, in fear of getting found.

"Tony!" a harsh whisper was heard. Spencer shut his eyes tight and tried to hold his breath.

"What?!" Came another whisper.

"Was that you that made that noise?" voice number one asked

"Nah, man. Wasn't me" Tony said, peaking from behind the counter in the kitchen. The man that went upstairs came walking back down.

"I can hear you guys from upstairs! What the hell are you idiots doing?!" Came a third voice.

"Heard a noise." Guy number one said.

"Then go check it out instead of acting like a bunch of babies." Guy number three harshly told guy number one and Tony. Guy number one mumbled something as he began walking towards hidden Spencer. He couldn't risk running back to his room and locking the door. He wouldn't make it. He just had to hope the cops would show up before they found him. He peaked one of his eyes open to see where they guy was.

Guy number one was at the end of the hallway, looking towards Spencer's open bedroom door. _"Shit! I should've shut that" _Spencer thought to himself as guy number one walked past him and went into Spencer's room. He emerged a few moments later and walked back into the living room. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief as he heard them talking. There was a loud bang against the front door and Spencer held his breath again.

"Police! Open up!" yelled a man on the other side of the door.

"Who squealed?" Yelled guy number three. There was silence then another bang against the door.

"You have until the count of three!" Another officer yelled. The three burglars began to run towards Spencer's hallway to the window leading to the fire escape. Tony and guy number one climbed through the window when guy number three paused.

"One!" An officer yelled through the front door.

"Hold up." Guy number three whispered and turned around. Spencer shut his eyes tight, hoping the '_if I can't see you, you can't see me'_ logic comes into play. "Who the fuck is this?" He pointed towards Spencer's hiding spot.

"Two!" Guy number three grabbed Spencer by the arm and dragged him over to the other two who were peaking their heads inside the window.

"Three!" The front door was broken open. Spencer could see flashlights surveying the ransacked room.

"Shit! Go, go, go!" yelled guy number three as he stabbed Spencer twice in the stomach and jumped out the window onto the fire escape with the other two. Spencer sunk to the ground as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Mike! We have a body on the ground over here!" yelled a voice, now over Spencer. It hurt to breathe. He wished the pain would go away as he felt a hand on him.

"Son, you're going to be ok. Are you Spencer?" The officer asked. The other one was at his side, feeling his pulse. Spencer was in a lot of pain but he barely nodded his head. "Mike, call the EMTs up here stat."

"Already did Dave." Mike said.

"Spencer, is there someone we can call for you? Family, a friend?" Dave asked quietly. Spencer was fading in-and-out of consciousness and could barely make out the faces of the officers.

"So…Socko…." Spencer whispered as he heard wheels against the floor and everything went black.

*~*

**A/N:** Thanks For Reading This Chapter! It's Gets Better, I Swear! ^.^ Please Review, I Would Love To Hear What You Guys Think Of This So Far! ^.^

~Bibi


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter! I Know It's Kinda Short But Maybe If I Get Enough Reviews I'll Update ASAP! ^.^ As Always R&R!

*~*

**Chapter 2:**

Socko was awoken by his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. He glanced over at his clock. 2:43 AM.

"Who's calling this late?" He mumbled to himself. He grabbed his phone and checked the caller id. It wasn't a number he recognized but answered anyway. "Hello?" He said sleepily into the phone.

"Hello, is this Socko?" asked the man on the other end.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is officer Bartrum. Do you know a Mr. Spencer Shay?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were little. He's my best friend. Why, is he ok?" Socko asked, sitting up in bed, fully awake now, worry and fright in his voice. Officer Bartrum sighed.

"There was a break in at his apartment and he was…attacked. Before he went unconscious he asked for you. He's at Mercy Hospital."

"I-I'm on my way." Socko hung up and sat there for a moment before everything clicked. Spencer was hurt and in the hospital. Socko jumped out of bed and grabbed the closest pants and shirt he could find and put them on. He put his shoes on not worrying about socks, grabbed his keys and cell phone, and ran out his apartment door.

The hospital was about thirty minutes away. He made it in ten. He burst through the emergency room doors and ran up to the desk to the nurse on duty.

"My name is Socko. My friend Spencer Shay was brought here. He was attacked." Socko yelled at the nurse. He could never keep his voice down when he was scared and now he was afraid he would lose Spencer.

"Officer Bartrum told me you were coming. This way please." The nurse motioned for Socko to follow her. She led him down a hallway, turned a corner, then another. They came to a halt outside a door labeled 121-B: Shay. The nurse opened the door to reveal an unconscious Spencer lying on the hospital bed with a number of tubes and wires going in all directions. Socko instantly went as pale as a ghost.

"Socko?" Socko jumped at his name being called. He hadn't noticed a man standing by the door. "I'm officer Bartrum, we spoke on the phone." He said, outstretching his hand. Socko could only nod slightly. He walked past officer Bartrum and over to the side of the bed. He placed his hand on top of Spencer's slightly cold one. A few tears slid down his face.

"What happened?" Socko asked quietly.

"Well, we don't know the full story. It looks to me as a burglary gone wrong. Spencer had placed a 911 call and according to that there were two possibly more suspects in the apartment. That's why my partner and myself were en-route to the apartment. When we reached it the place was ransacked and we found Spencer lying on the floor with stab wounds in his stomach area." More tears fell from Socko's eyes as Officer Bartrum told him what happened. Then another scary thought popped into his mind.

"Where's Carly?" Socko asked, turning to face Officer Bartrum, his hand never leaving Spencer's. Officer Bartrum looked through his notes.

"Who's Carly?"

"Carly! His little sister! She lives with him!" Socko began to panic. What if they took her? Or hurt? Or…dead?

"There was no sign of a struggle and the only blood found at the crime scene was Spencer's." Socko quickly took his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled down to Carly's name. She was practically his little sister, he's known her since she was born. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy Carly.

"Carly, are you ok?" Socko asked frantically. She yawned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Socko. I'm with Sam and Freddie For Spring Break." Socko breathed a sigh of relief. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I-It's Spencer. He's been attacked."

"What!? Is he ok!?"

"I-I don't know. I'm at Mercy Hospital with him. He's unconscious, Carls, and I-" Socko was cut off by Spencer's heart monitor flat lining.

*~*

**A/N: **Thanks For Reading This Chapter! I Know It Was A Short Chapter But I Hope You're Enjoying It So Far! Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks For The Reviews! ^.^ Please Enjoy This Chapter!

*~*

**Chapter 3:**

"Socko? Socko!" Carly yelled into the phone as the line went dead. "Shit!" Carly hopped out of bed and began to pack her stuff. Sam and Freddie woke up and stared at her.

"Carls? What's wrong? Why ya packing?" asked a sleepy Sam.

"Spencer….Hurt…..Hospital….Socko….Gotta Go." Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"What?" asked Freddie.

"Socko just called me. Spencer's been attacked and he's at the hospital and before the line went dead I heard a very long beep." Carly was almost done packing her things as she told her best friends what happened. Sam and Freddie jumped out of bed and packed along with Carly. Sam and Carly ran the luggage down to the car as Freddie checked them out. Once all three were in the car they sped off towards Seattle.

* * *

"Clear!" yelled the doctor. They were trying to get Spencer's heart beating again.

"No! Spence, no!" Socko yelled, trying to run to his side. He was forced out of the way so the nurses and doctor could get to Spencer's bed. Officer Bartrum was holding Socko back. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Clear!" Socko tried harder to break free of Officer Bartrum's grip.

"Son, calm down!" Officer Bartrum said quietly and Socko went limp. He just stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Spencer had to pull through…he just had too.

"He's back" the doctor said as the heart-rate monitor began beeping again. The doctor and nurses cleaned up and filed out of the room. Officer Bartrum let go of Socko who ran over to Spencer's bedside at once and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Spencer's face and smiled slightly. Officer Bartrum cleared his throat.

"I hate to put you through this kid, but I need to ask you some questions." Officer Bartrum pulled out a notepad. Socko intertwined the fingers on his right hand with Spencer's left hand. Socko nodded and Officer Bartrum sat down in a chair next to Socko. "Ok, How long have you known Spencer?"

"We've known each other since we were three. We were both army brats and lived on base not far from Seattle. He just came up to me one day and asked to be friends. We've been best friends ever since." Socko smiled as he recalled how they met.

* * *

"_**Hi!" said a chipper three year old. The other three year old looked at him funny.**_

"_**Hi?"**_

"_**My name is Spencer. Wanna be friends?" Little Spencer asked, a big smile on his face.**_

"_**Okay. My name's Socko." Little Socko said.**_

"_**Socko!? That's a cool name!"**_

"_**Thanks!" Little Socko beamed.**_

"_**Friends forever!" Spencer said.**_

* * *

"Ok, does Spencer have any enemies?" People who hate him? Anything along the lines of that?" Socko shook his head.

"Everyone loves Spencer. He's the type of person who trusts and gets along with everyone. He's always happy…I actually don't think I've ever seen him angry."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He sculpts. People pay him to make different things or he just builds them for fun. His apartment, as well as mine, is full of his work." Officer Bartrum wrote all of this down on his notepad.

"Ok, that should be all for now. Get some rest, son. The nurses are letting you stay here. Is there anyone I should call?" Socko shook his head slightly.

"Only Carly but I already did. I can only assume she's on her way." Socko said, realizing he had dropped his phone when Spencer flat-lined, and picked it up.

"Ok, take care son. I'll contact you when we get some leads." Officer Bartrum stood up, shook Socko's hand, and walked out of the room. Socko turned his attention back on Spencer's eerily still form. He sat back down in the chair and laid his head down on the bed, holding Spencer's hand, and quickly fell asleep.

*~*

**A/N:** Ok, Thanks For Reading This Chapter. If It Was Confusing The Part Where It Had Little Spencer And Socko Was A Flashback. Please Review And I Will Update ASAP! ^.^

~Bibi


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks For The Reviews And To All Who Are Following This Fic. Please Enjoy This Chapter! ^.^

*~*

**Chapter 4:**

"Ma'am, my name is Carly Shay. My brother Spencer is here and I need to see him." Socko awoke just in time to see Carly run through the door to the side of Spencer's bed. She stood there staring at Spencer before she noticed Socko, now standing up, on the other side of the bed. She sniffed and ran over to Socko, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing, burying her face into his neck. "Socko, we came as soon as we could, we were three hours away." Socko rubbed small circles on Carly's back and glanced at the clock next to Spencer's bed. 4:06 am.

"Carly, I called you an hour ago." Socko had a confused look on his face as Carly pulled away and looked at Socko and chuckled slightly.

"That was my doing." Freddie said as he and Sam walked into the room. "I think I broke about eighty two rules driving here." Freddie and Sam looked at Spencer's sleeping form and went almost as pale as Socko did. They were all practically family.

"Is he going to be ok?" Carly asked Socko quietly in-between soft sobs. Socko sighed.

"They're not sure. The wounds are severe."

"What happened?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the hospital.

"There was a break-in, according to the 911 call. When the officers arrived at the apartment the burglars were gone and…" Socko cleared his throat. "…Spencer was on the ground in a pool of blood with stabs wounds in his stomach area." Carly sobbed harder onto Socko's shoulder. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling her into a hug, and shed a few tears. Socko kissed the top of Carly's head. "I'm just glad you're ok. I was so worried when I got to the hospital and saw him but didn't see you. I thought you were hurt or they had taken you or worse. Every horrible thought ran through my head. You have no idea how relieved I was when you answered your phone." Carly smiled weakly and hugged Socko tighter.

"I hope he's gonna be ok." Carly whispered.

* * *

A month after Spencer's been hospitalized and Socko never left his side unless he had to go to the bathroom or shower. He didn't even eat unless the nurses or Carly, Sam, and Freddie made him. Carly, Sam, and Freddie came back every day after school. They had put iCarly on hold until Spencer was better.

As May was coming to a close, all he wanted was for Spencer to wake up and be ok. Socko was sitting in his chair next to Spencer's bed, holding his hand, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

"Any news?" Carly asked, removing her arms. Socko shook his head and looked up at her. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and he was certain if he looked in a mirror he would too.

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" He asked, glancing behind Carly and not seeing them.

"They're getting you some food. I'll bet money you didn't eat anything today." Carly said and sat down in the chair next to Socko. He gave a soft chuckle.

"You're right." They sat there in silence. Socko looked over at Spencer and a few tears fell from his eyes. Carly smiled.

"You love him, don't you?" Carly asked and Socko looked at her.

"O-Of course I do. I've known him practically my whole life. He's my best friend" Carly smiled and shook her head.

"You know what I mean. Not how _I_ love Spencer. Or you. The way…" She paused. "They way Freddie and Sam love each other." Socko was silent for a few moments before he looked down at his hand holding Spencer's. Socko smiled to himself and looked back at Carly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little. I can tell by the way you look at him. Your eyes have pure love in them." Carly smiled at him. It felt good to be able to smile after what has happened. "How long?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Why haven't you ever told him?"

"I was afraid he would reject me. Plus every time I got the courage to tell him he would start talking about his new _girlfriend_. I don't even know if he swings that way. We've never talked about it." Socko sighed. "I'd rather live a life without him ever knowing my true feelings if it means he'll be ok." Carly put her hand on his knee and a few tears fell from his eyes. There was a knock at the door and Sam and Freddie walked in, Sam was holding a brown bag with a logo from a place he just couldn't recognize. He hasn't left the hospital since Spencer was admitted except for the few times he stood outside for some fresh air, which was the nurses doing. Sam walked over, placed the bag on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Socko, hugging his shoulders. She, too, was like a little sister to Socko. Freddie placed a hand of Socko's shoulder then wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. They all chatted a little, only small talk.

"Guys, five minutes." A nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks Jackie." Freddie said as the nurse walked away. The four of them have been at the hospital so much most of the nurses knew them. Hell, Socko _lived _there. Until Spencer was better the small, beige colored room would be Socko's home.

"Ok, well we're off now. You going to be ok Socko?" Carly asked. Socko nodded as Carly, Sam, and Freddie each hugged Socko and walked out of the room. Socko sighed and stood up. He walked over to the trash can and threw out the wrappers from the food Sam and Freddie brought him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down in his chair next to Spencer. He grabbed Spencer's hand, lacing their fingers together, and laid his head down on the bed. As he was drifting off to sleep he felt his hand being squeezed lightly, so lightly that he thought he imagined it. He looked up at Spencer anyway and received a weak but warm smile back.

"Hey."

*~*

**A/N:** Thanks For Reading This Chapter! I Hope You Enjoyed It! Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think! ^.^

~Bibi


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey Guys, Sorry For The Late Update, Work And School Have Been A Real Pain So I Haven't Been Able To Get On Here And Update. Thank You Guys For The Reviews And Please Enjoy This Chapter. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

*~*

**Chapter 5:**

Socko looked up at Spencer with a shocked smile on his face. It took a few milliseconds before Socko realized this meant Spencer was up. He immediately stood up and gently wrapped his arms around Spencer the best he could and hugged him. Spencer weakly returned the hug.

"What happened?" Spencer asked. Socko released Spencer and sat back down, unconsciously laced their fingers together like he has been doing.

"All we know is that there was a burglary at your apartment. You were attacked and brought here. You've been unconscious until just now." Socko let a tear slide from his eye and a small smile creep across his face. Spencer blinked a few times, noticing how Socko's face has changed. He seemed tired, dark circles under his eyes. Had he not been sleeping?

"How long was I unconscious for?" Socko was quiet for a moment.

"A month. Spence, it's almost June." Spencer's eyes went wide.

"A-A month? I've been out for a month?" Socko nodded.

"Spencer, I thought I was going to lose you." A few more tears fell. "I don't know what I would do without you…I-I love you." Spencer smiled weakly.

"I love you, too, Socko."

"No, I mean…" Socko sighed quietly. "I _love _you. As in I-love-you-more-than-a-friend love." Socko looked away from Spencer and waited for the rejection.

"Socko, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that?" Spencer squeezed Socko's hand the best he could. Socko beamed at Spencer almost as much as he did the day they became friends.

* * *

A few days later Spencer was released from the hospital. Freddie and Sam were waiting outside in the car as Carly went up to Spencer's room to get him and Socko.

"You guys ready?" She asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Spencer replied, reaching for his bag when Socko grabbed it before he could.

"I got it Spence, you need your strength." Spencer smiled and sighed.

"Fine, ok." He grabbed Socko's free hand and laced their fingers. Carly smiled and led them out of the room. As they were leaving, they said goodbye to all the nurses. The nurse that was called Jackie walked over to the group.

"Goodbye Socko, Carly." She said hugging each of them. "Spencer, I haven't been able to get to know you like I did with these two but I can tell that you're amazing and they love you." She hugged him too. "Take care and tell Sam and Freddie I said goodbye. Oh, and don't come back here." She smiled at them and waved goodbye as they walked down the hallway and out the front door. Freddie and Sam were doubled parked out front and Spencer, Socko, and Carly climbed in and the drove off towards the Bushwell Plaza.

Once they arrived the all headed up to the Shay apartment and Carly placed her key in the door and opened the door revealing decorations and a huge banner saying 'Welcome Back Spencer!' on it.

"Oh guys. You're the best." He said and pulled them into a group hug.

They spent all afternoon talking about the little things Spencer had missed while he was at the hospital. They were laughing at something Sam said Gibby had done when there was a knock on the door. Socko stood up and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door to reveal Officer Bartrum there.

"Officer Bartrum, hi. Come in, come in." Socko stood aside and let Officer Bartrum walk in.

"Everyone, this is Officer Bartrum. He's the one who…found Spencer."

"Please, call me Dave." Socko sat down next to Spencer and held his hand. Dave walked over and sat in the armchair by the couch. "How are you feeling, Spencer?"

"Ok, I guess." Spencer shrugged. He still had stomach pains a little bit but other than that he felt fine.

"Good, good. Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here. It's about Spencer's case." Socko looked at Dave hopefully. "There's hasn't been any leads in the case." Socko's face fell again. "Whoever broke in the apartment weren't new to this. They knew what they were doing, left no traces to identify them." They all looked at each other. "And I'm here to ask Spencer what happened between the 911 call and when my partner and I arrived." Socko squeezed Spencer's hand. None of them had asked that question, they just wanted Spencer to get better. Spencer sighed. He knew this was gonna come sooner or later.

"Well, I was sleeping when I heard a crash in the living room. I grabbed the bat under my bed and snuck down the hallway to see what was going on when I saw a guy walk upstairs and one in the living room so I called 911." Spencer was talking a mile a minute, he just wanted to get this over with, the memory of what happened pained him. "My phone slipped from my hand and crashed into the floor. They heard it fall and I tried to hide. I did a good job until they started to panic when there was a banging on the door." He paused and Dave cleared his throat. That part was slightly his fault. Socko patted Spencer's knee. "They ran towards the window to the fire escape when one of them, the leader from what I could determine, noticed me. He pulled me from my hiding spot and when the cops broke down the door. He panicked and I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I remember falling to the ground and you," He pointed to Dave "Asked if there was anyone to call and…then after that everything is blank." He sighed and Socko tightened his grip on Spencer's hand. Everyone was quiet as Dave wrote Spencer's story on his notepad.

"Ok, that should be enough for now. We know how many suspects we are looking for. If there are any leads we'll let you know. Thank you for your time, I know this must have been hard for you." Dave stood up and so did Carly. She walked him to the door and shut it behind him once he left the apartment. She sat back down next to Spencer. Everyone was silent. Freddie glanced at his watch.

"Wow it's getting late. We better turn in, the three of us have our end-of-the-year exams tomorrow." Sam nodded and Carly yawned.

"The studio's all set up. We can sleep up there." Carly said as the three seniors stood up. They each, one at a time, hugged Spencer and Socko.

"Night." The three of them said, walking up the stairs.

"Nite." Spencer and Socko responded. They sat in silence for a few moments before Socko spoke.

"It is getting kinda late. I better head out before I fall asleep at the wheel." Socko stood up and stretched. Spencer stood up next to Socko.

"You really think I'm gonna let you leave? You're staying here." Spencer smiled and pulled Socko into a loving hug. Spencer laced their fingers together and led him towards his bedroom. Once inside he shut the door behind them and walked over to the bed and sat down. Socko sat down next to him. They were silent once again.

"We better get some sleep." Socko said, yawning and laid down on the bed. He had slept in Spencer's bed plenty of times, but this time it was different. This time Spencer was not only his best friend but his boyfriend as well. Spencer laid down next to him, facing him. They smiled at each other and Spencer snuggled closer to Socko and Socko wrapped his arms around Spencer. He kissed the top of his forehead. "Goodnight, Spencer. I love you." Spencer smiled up at him and planted a small but warm and loving kiss on Socko's lips.

"Goodnight. I love you too." Spencer felt safe in Socko's arms. Safe from harm and anything bad. With Socko's loving arms wrapped around him, Spencer quickly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

*~*

**A/N:** Thank You For Reading This Chapter! I Hope You Enjoyed It! I Know It Got A Little Corny And All But I liked How It Turned Out. Now, I Have Plans To Continue This Fic But It Could End Here. Please Review And Let Me Know If I Should Update ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
